shelter
by shirocchin
Summary: Katsuki memelihara seekor kucing yang ia beri nama Deku. Seonggok buntalan bulu lucu dan menggemaskan. Suatu hari, Deku ngambek dan meninggalkan rumah Katsuki karena sang majikan ogah diajak bermain.


**Boku no Hero Academia (c) ****Kouhei Horikoshi**

Bakugou Katsuki melotot dengan ekspresi garang saat mendengar suara cakar yang menggaruk-garuk kaki meja kayu. Buntalan bulu yang tadinya asyik menajamkan kuku mendadak mengkerut saat ditatap sang majikan.

"Oi, kucing sial. Sudah berapa kali kau menggaruk bagian itu, hah? Kau membuatnya jadi jelek. Garuk pantatmu saja, sana." Konsentrasi Katsuki sedikit buyar, pandangannya beralih dari layar laptop ke seonggok hewan lucu berbulu yang memasang tampang melas.

Kucing imut itu sudah menjadi peliharaan Katsuki sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Dipungut di pinggir jalan saat Katsuki dalam perjalanan pulang dari tempat kerja. Saat mata mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, si kucing merinding dan bersembunyi di balik semak. Sesekali mengeong dengan suara lirih dan parau. Katsuki melihat salah satu kaki bagian depan terdapat luka menganga, masih mengeluarkan darah. Kucing itu berjalan pincang, pandangan matanya sayu. Katsuki bukannya tidak punya hati nurani, ia hanya berpikir bahwa memungut hewan sembarangan akan menambah daftar pekerjaannya. Ia masih suka bersenang-senang di bar bersama teman-teman prianya, minum-minum sepuasnya, dan sekali dua kali berkencan dengan wanita yang berbeda.

Mengurus kucing tak ada bedanya dengan mengurus seorang bocah. Katsuki tidak membenci anak-anak, ia hanya tak mampu mengontrol suara dan emosinya saat berbicara dengan para bocah yang kadang suka sekali menyulut amarah pria sumbu pendek sepertinya. Meski sambil marah-marah dan menggerutu, toh Katsuki tetap membawa kucing malang itu. Hewan yang sedang terluka itu sempat mencakar tangan Katsuki membuat pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun mengamuk. Setelah perdebatan tidak jelas antara manusia dan kucing yang sulit diterima akal, akhirnya kucing itu terdiam. Mungkin kelelahan karena kehabisan tenaga, dia tak lagi memberontak saat Katsuki menggendongnya dalam dekapan.

"Apa-apaan tatapan melas itu, hah? Kau lapar? Ingin buang hajat? Lakukan sendiri, aku sedang sibuk. Jangan menggangguku, Deku."

Awalnya, Katsuki malas memberi nama. Pria itu pernah iseng _googling_ nama-nama kucing yang cocok tapi nihil. Tidak ada nama yang membuatnya tertarik. Katsuki tak mungkin menamai kucing jalanan miliknya dengan Alejandro atau Ferguso.

Akhirnya, nama Deku terlintas begitu saja dalam kepalanya. Asal usul nama tersebut didapat Katsuki di suatu sore saat kucing berbulu cokelat gelap miliknya pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan penuh luka. Kaki belakangnya pincang, ada goresan cakar melintang di pipi kirinya (yang untung saja tidak mengenai mata), dan napasnya terengah-engah. Katsuki langsung tahu bahwa si kucing baru saja berkelahi tapi kalah. Hewan bulat itu ketakutan setengah mati, sepasang telinganya turun, menatap Katsuki dengan pandangan lemah.

"Dasar kucing tidak berguna. Kalau sudah tahu bakal kalah kenapa masih melawan? Aku capek melihatmu babak belur, tahu. Kau memang tidak berguna, hanya bisa menyusahkan saja. Mulai besok kau dilarang keluar rumah. Mengerti?"

Katsuki seperti sedang memarahi anak laki-lakinya yang bandel. Sejak memiliki peliharaan baru, waku bersenang-senang Katsuki tak sebanyak dulu. Di mana saat ia masih bebas pergi ke mana pun ia mau. Sekarang, selalu ada sosok yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu saat Katsuki pulang.

Teman-teman Katsuki kadang berkunjung ke apartemen Katsuki saat akhir pekan. Kehadiran Kaminari Denki, Kirishima Eijirou, dan Todoroki Shouto menambah suasana ceria. Denki yang paling heboh dalam urusan mengganggu Deku. Setiap kali pria berambut kuning datang berkunjung, Deku seolah merasakan radar bahaya. Dia buru-buru bersembunyi di balik sofa, di bawah meja, atau meringkuk di dekat kaki Katsuki. Tapi, Denki selalu berhasil menangkapnya kemudian mengelusnya dengan brutal karena gemas.

"Huehuehe... kucingmu imut sekali, Bakugou. Rasanya aku ingin memakannya bulat-bulat. Unch. Sini sama papa, sayang." Tingkah Denki sangat menggelikan, mengundang decak kesal teman-temannya.

Eijirou adalah pria yang lebih waras. Mungkin yang paling waras dan paling bisa diandalkan dari mereka berempat. Sifat dan pembawaannya gagah dan dewasa, sesuai usianya yang matang. Eijirou hanya mengelus Deku dengan porsi wajar, tidak seperti Denki yang kesurupan.

Todoroki Shouto adalah magnet tersendiri bagi Deku—yang membuat Katsuki mengangkat alis keheranan karena kucing peliharaannya suka caper pada pria tampan berambut putih merah. Deku suka sekali meringkuk di pangkuan Shouto, sementara tangan besar pria itu menggelitiki perut dan dagunya saat mereka nonton film bersama. Kadang, Deku menyuguhkan atraksi dadakan seperti berdiri dengan dua kaki, berputar-putar mengelilingi Shouto, kadang menungging tanpa sebab di depan pria itu.

"Kau minta digagahi si _hanbun-yarou_, hah? Berhenti memasang pose biadab di depan pria brengsek sepertinya, oi Deku-teme! Jatah makanmu akan kukurangi jika kau masih bertingkah vulgar!" Ancaman Katsuki sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari bagi Deku. Deku tahu bahwa majikannya hanya main-main. Karena, Katsuki tak pernah lupa mengisi mangkuk makanannya setiap hari. Bahkan mengganti air minumnya dengan yang baru dan lebih segar. Jika sudah diomeli dengan suara bak guntur di siang bolong, perlahan Deku akan memasang wajah tanpa dosa, meninggalkan Katsuki dan teman-temannya, dan memilih bersembunyi di balik tirai sebagai bentuk perlawanannya.

"Jangan kasar-kasar, Bakugou. Jika terus dimarahi, kucing bisa stress dan sakit. Bagaimana kalau dia ngambek dan minggat?" Shouto mencoba menasihati temannya. Katsuki mendengus.

"Kalau sikapmu masih gampang meledak seperti ini, aku tak yakin ada wanita yang mau menikah dan melahirkan anak-anakmu, Bakugou. Hahaha." Eijirou menyindir halus. Pria itu terbayang bagaimana masa depan Katsuki dan anak-anaknya kelak.

"Mereka hanya mau tidur denganmu, tapi tak mau menikah denganmu," tambah Denki sambil menyeruput _coca-cola_.

"Diam kau, jomblo." Katsuki melirik sadis ke arah si kuning.

"Kau juga jomblo. Kita semua jomblo." Shouto mencoba mengendalikan suasana supaya tak terjadi pertumpahan darah.

Sementara itu, Deku mengintip dari pinggiran tirai dengan pandangan mata bulat dan lebar. Ia sangat ingin bergabung tapi tak mengerti satu pun bahasa yang mereka gunakan. Deku hanya bisa mengeong-ngeong, berguling-guling di atas lantai sambil memamerkan perutnya yang buncit. Deku juga ingin bisa mengobrol bersama mereka.

Suatu hari, Deku ngambek. Penyebabnya adalah, Katsuki tidak pulang ke apartemen semalam. Pria itu baru menampakkan batang hidungnya menjelang pagi dengan wajah setengah mengantuk dan rambut berantakan. Katsuki melepas sepatu dan melempar kaos kaki sembarangan, melirik Deku sebentar sebelum sosok yang tegap lenyap di balik pintu kamar mandi. Deku merasa kesal karena majikannya bersikap masa bodoh dan sama sekali tak meminta maaf karena telah meninggalkannya hampir semalaman.

Setelah mandi, Katsuki mengisi mangkuk makanan Deku. Mengelus sebentar kepala si kucing, menguap lebar kemudian ambruk di atas sofa, tertidur. Deku menarik-narik celana majikannya, menaiki perutnya dan meloncat-loncat di atasnya, menjilat wajah Katsuki dengan harapan pria itu segera terbangun. Tapi, Katsuki hanya menggeram, menghalau Deku, mengubah posisi menjadi berbaring miring—pertanda tak ingin diganggu. Deku sangat ingin bermain, atau setidaknya _cuddling_.

Karena kesal dan merasa diabaikan, Deku diam-diam pergi ke luar. Berjalan-jalan di halaman untuk mengejar kupu-kupu atau capung yang hinggap di kelopak bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh di sisi pagar. Karena bosan dan lelah, Deku meloncati pagar, meninggalkan rumah. Ia tak peduli jika sang majikan mengamuk. Katsuki pernah mengancamnya, jika Deku masih keras kepala meninggalkan rumah, Katsuki akan membawanya ke klinik hewan dan dikebiri supaya tak bisa ke mana-mana lagi.

"Hei, kucingnya Bakugou kenapa bisa sampai ke mari? Unch, Dekuuu. Kau sedang jalan-jalan, ya? Apa Bakugou mengijikanmu ke luar?"

Deku berpapasan dengan Denki, di sampingnya berdiri Shouto yang memakai kacamata hitam bak selebriti terkenal. Deku terpesona. Kucing berpipi gembil itu segera memutari Shouto, mengibaskan ekornya, lalu mendusel pada kakinya. Shouto langsung menggendong Deku tanpa banyak berpikir.

"Sepertinya kucing ini merindukanku. Atau... jatuh cinta padaku?" Shouto bergumam sendiri.

Denki meledak tertawa di tempatnya. "Pfft, ngeri sekali pesonamu, _man_. Bahkan binatang bisa tergila-gila padamu. Tidak adil sekali."

"Kita antar pulang saja. Siapa tahu Bakugou mencarinya," usul Shouto. Denki tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm, kurasa Deku-nyan sedang _bad mood_. Dia jarang sekali pergi keluyuran semenjak kalah berkelahi dengan kucing garong. Kita bawa saja ke apartemenmu, bagaimana, Todoroki? Aku akan mengabari Bakugou. Kucing ini butuh suasana baru. Aku berani bertaruh Bakugou pasti mengomelinya sepanjang hari."

Shouto mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar, tapi kurasa Bakugou cukup bertanggung jawab dalam hal perawatan."

Deku menyembunyikan tampangnya yang malu-malu di dada bidang Shouto yang berbalut kemeja. Biarkan saja Katsuki kalang kabut mencarinya. Toh, majikannya sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya. Deku masih merasa kesal.

.

"Aku tak tahu makanan kesukaannya. Menurutmu, apa Deku suka daging sapi?" Shouto mengeluarkan potongan lebar daging sapi berwarna kemerahan yang terlihat sangat mahal. Denki langsung menjerit.

"Aku tahu kau keturunan sultan! Tapi jangan membuang makanan mewah seperti itu, astaga. Todoroki, lebih baik kau berikan padaku. Hehehue." Denki menengadahkan tangannya. Shouto mendengus dan menatap temannya datar.

Sementara pemilik rumah yang super tampan memasak daging bersama temannya, Deku berguling-guling di atas sofa empuk. Sesekali meloncat-loncat dan mencakari sandaran. Denki yang melihatnya berbisik pada Shouto.

"Biarkan saja. Kalau sofanya rusak tinggal beli yang baru." Denki mencibir mendengar kalimat datar Shouto.

Deku mendadak ngeces saat mencium aroma harum daging sapi yang sedang dimasak. Katsuki jarang sekali memasak daging sapi. Pria itu selalu membeli daging ayam untuk persediaan makanan selama sepekan, beserta berbagai jenis sayuran yang memenuhi kulkas. Seandainya Deku paham bahwa majikannya dan Shouto berbeda kasta.

Denki memberikan potongan yang tak terlalu besar untuk Deku yang kini mulai mencakari celana panjangnya.

"Heheh_, easy boy_. Kau sangat tidak sabaran. Todoroki, aku minta saus. _Shit_, aku lupa mencuci tangan." Denki melesat menuju wastafel sementara Deku sibuk mengunyah hidangan mewah yang tersaji di depannya.

Bunyi bel yang dipencet beberapa kali dengan tidak sabaran membuat semua kegiatan di dalam apartemen Shouto terhenti. Terdengar samar suara teriakan marah-marah seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal. Denki berlari membukakan pintu hanya untuk mendapati sosok Bakugou Katsuki berdiri dengan ekspresi tertekuk dan murka. Katsuki menghalau Denki dan masuk ke dalam apartemen Shouto seolah seperti rumahnya sendiri.

"Dasar kucing gendut brengsek! Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, sialan! Kau enak-enakan makan di apartemen hanbun-yaro tanpa memedulikan perasaanku, hah? Kau ngambek? Marah karena aku bersikap cuek? Aku lelah karena semalam lembur, dasar kucing tolol!"

Katsuki langsung mengangkat Deku, menangkup kedua pipinya dan menarik-nariknya antara gemas dan emosi.

"Cepat juga kau ke mari, Bakugou. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bersikap kelabakan karena seekor kucing," komentar Shouto dengan nada takjub.

"_Urusai_, rambut belang! Deku, kita pulang. Aku harus memandikanmu."

Seandainya kucing bisa menangis seperti manusia, mungkin sejak tadi saat melihat Katsuki datang menjemputnya, air mata Deku sudah membanjir.

"Kau tak ingin makan bersama kami, Bakugou? Todoroki memasak daging sapi mahal lho. Deku juga sangat menyukainya. Iya, kan, Deku? _Unnnhhh_, lucu banget. Perlihatkan perut buncitmu padaku, sayang." Denki berniat mengambil alih Deku dari dekapan Katsuki namun Katsuki memberinya _death glare_ menyeramkan membuat Denki mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ogah. Aku bisa memasak sendiri. Bye."

Katsuki meninggalkan Denki dan Shouto yang terbengong. Sebelum menutup pintu gerbang, Katsuki bisa mendengar suara tawa samar milik Denki yang menyebalkan. Deku bergelung di dada bidang Katsuki, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang melas.

"Tempat itu bukan rumahmu, kau paham?"

Deku mengeong lirih seolah menjawab ocehan Katsuki.

"Kau sudah punya rumah sendiri, oke? Meski aku tak bisa memberimu daging sapi seperti Todoroki tapi aku selalu memerhatikan nutrisi yang masuk ke tubuhmu. Cih, punya kucing sangat merepotkan. Kita pulang. Awas kalau masih ngambek aku akan menendangmu keluar."

Deku mengeong pelan. Terkadang, sifat _tsundere_ Katsuki sangat lucu.

_**END**_


End file.
